Update:Poll 11 - Do you want PvP worlds?
Poll 11 is now open. The biggest item in this poll is PvP worlds, offering you the chance to fight other players all across RuneScape like we described in the last blog. We're offering some smaller quality-of-life updates too, including a new colour of minimap dot for players in your chat-channel, a toggle option on the profanity filter, and some adjustments to the options in your bank. Miscellaneous updates *'An extra button will be added to the options menu, allowing you to disable the profanity filter.'The filter will be enabled by default. This won't change any of Jagex's rules about the use of offensive languages. *'Players who are in the your chat-channel will appear as purple dots on the minimap.' *'The anti-fire potion will give a warning message before its effect expires, and another message when it has expired.' *'An extra button will be added to the options menu, allowing you to change the 'Attack' option in PvP to a left-click 'Fight' option.' *'When the God Wars Dungeon comes out, the four bosses and their bodyguards will have left-click 'Fight' options instead of right-click 'Attack' options.' *'The bank's 'Withdraw-All' and 'Deposit-All' options will be moved below the 'Withdraw-X' and 'Deposit-X' options.'This would make the old-school RS bank more consistent with RS3. *'A new 'Withdraw-All-but-one' option will be added to the bank.' *'Bank PIN protection will be added to the Nightmare Zone reward shop.' PvP Worlds *'Two of the existing old-school game worlds will become PvP worlds, with combat rules as described in the blog.'Banks & respawn points would be safe areas. Players dying on a PvP world would act like players dying in the Wilderness, keeping 3 items by default. On attacking another player, they would gain a PK skull - again, like in the Wilderness - and would keep zero items until the skull wears off. For full details, please read the blog. *'On PvP worlds, if they are launched, players will be prevented from attacking a target player in a single-way zone if the target has been attacking someone else in the last 10 seconds.'For example, if Player A has been firing at Player B in the last 10 seconds, Player C would not be permitted to attack Player A. *'On PvP worlds, if they are launched, players will be able to attack a target player who is in combat against an NPC in a single-way zone.'For example, if Player A is fighting a monster, Player B will be permitted to steal Player A from the monster. *'On PvP worlds, if they are launched, players will get 10 secs of immunity from other players' attacks after teleporting. During this time, they will likewise be prevented from attacking other players.' *'On PvP worlds, if they are launched, the 'Protect Item' prayer will be disabled.' For now, the initial plan for PvP worlds is deliberately basic. You'd be able to fight players across the game world for the loot that they're carrying, but we are not yet proposing to add any new high-level weapons or armour. There's quite a lot of that coming from the GWD next week already. When we wrote the blog last week, we'd originally planned to offer the ancient warriors' equipment (Statius', Morrigan's, etc.) in this poll, as well as features and bonuses to tempt non-PKers onto the PvP worlds as prey. However there was some concern that these would be badly over-powered, so on Monday we announced that we'd leave them out for now, and take suggestions for what kind of incentives might go down better in future polls. The Poll Please log in and vote for the updates you want. We'll close the poll on Wednesday 16th October. ''Mods Ash & Nexus Content Developers'' P.S. Mods Mat K, Reach & Ash will be livestreaming today, from around 5pm BST, answering questions and showing off Mod Reach's God Wars Babies. Visit the RuneScape Twitch channel to see this and other broadcasts.